


That Really Knocked His Socks Off

by eraangel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Socks, Spideypool - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэдпул купил носки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Really Knocked His Socks Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkavengerz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkavengerz).
  * A translation of [That Really Knocked His Socks Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167797) by [darkavengerz (darkavenger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenger/pseuds/darkavengerz). 



> Посвящаю сие прекрасной darkavengerz! Thank you, dear, for all this madness xoxo 
> 
> Это чертовски странная, болезненно вхарактерная и прекрасно грустная вещь, несмотря на всю нелепость ситуации "мастурбация и носки".  
> В названии фика использовано устойчивое выражение "knock the socks off", что в переводе на русский язык означает получить внезапно огромное удовольствие, приятно обалдеть.

Уэйд лежит на диване и шевелит пальцами на одной из ног, задранной в воздух, любуясь своим недавним приобретением.

_Носки с Человеком-Пауком! Вы можете поверить, что эти зайки всё еще в продаже!? Серьезно, кто бы отказался от пары таких плохишей?_

От хлопка израненной коже его стоп прохладно и мягко, и он снова счастливо шевелит пальцами, наслаждаясь простым, странно чувственным ощущением.

_Хех. Выглядит, как будто Спайди танцует._

Он двигает пальцами еще энергичней, наблюдая, как извивается тряпичный супергерой.

_Вот так, танцуй для меня, детка! О, да, так хорошо… Наверное, всё же стоит иногда заниматься стиркой. Интересно, будет ли это так же приятно на моём члене…_

**Нет. Серьезно? Мы пали так низко? У нас совсем нет стыда?**

\- Определенно нет, - фыркает Уэйд, хватая носок за кончик и сдергивая со стопы. – Ты меня-то видел?

**Мы и правда собираемся этим заниматься?**

\- Конечно же, истинно верующий наш!

Уперевшись в подлокотник спиной, Уэйд стягивает боксеры и трясет ногой, пока они не закручиваются вокруг щиколотки, а потом отшвыривает их, наблюдая за тем, как они летят через всю комнату и повисают на телевизоре. Улыбка Уэйда тает, как только он переводит взгляд на своё тело и смотрит, как шрамы блестят и расползаются по его коже. К слову, его член выглядит даже хуже, чем весь остальной Уэйд: тонкая кожа раздражена, покрыта мелкими трещинами и очень чувствительна к прикосновениям.

_Не удивительно, что никто не хочет знакомиться поближе с малышом Уэйдом - мы как те картинки, которые показывают на уроках про здоровье, чтобы поумерить детишкам игривый пыл._

\- Воздержание – это не так уж и тяжело, когда никто не хочет тебя трахать, - ворчит Уэйд, облизывая ладонь и сжимая себя мокрыми пальцами. – Может, стоит начать рекламировать уродство как способ контрацепции?

Он дергает рукой несколько раз, стараясь сосредоточиться на удовольствии, которое начинает пробиваться через привычную боль на фоне, сжимая зубы и пытаясь отвлечься от знакомого ощущения гладких шрамов, трущихся друг о друга.

**Мы отвратительны.**

\- Омерзительны, - соглашается Уэйд, тихо шипя, когда кусочек огрубевшей кожи на его ладони проходится по члену. – Блядь... Думай о приятном. О заднице Черной Вдовы. О Псайлок в том её обтягивающем костюме… Думай про попу Спайди…

Его член, кажется, понемногу просыпается, твердея медленно и как будто с неохотой.

\- Ну, вот, другое дело, - Уэйд хрюкает с мрачным удовольствием и тянется за носком. – Как Лазарь, мы восстаём вновь… даже если слегка опоздали на вечеринку.

Он натягивает носок на член, дыхание становится тяжелее, когда он снова обхватывает себя ладонью и медленно толкается в кулак.

\- О, да, детка, так-то лучше!

Это совсем не похоже на секс с живым существом, но и не то же самое, что трахаться со своей ладонью, и, честно говоря, это какой-никакой, а прогресс. Уэйд громко и благодарно стонет. Спайди-носок смотрит на него укоризненно, белые глаза маски словно расширяются, когда ткань натягивается, и Уэйд представляет себе выражение ужаса, скрытое под ней.

\- Нужно будет поблагодарить паучка за это при следующей встрече, - говорит Уэйд между вдохами, его спина сильнее выгибается над диваном, когда удовольствие нарастает. Носок теперь скользит плавнее, смазка делает движения гладкими, и ощущение, когда хлопок шелушит кожу на члене, на удивление приятное.

**Говорят, сперма полезна для кожи…**

\- Ха, думаю, потребуется куда больше, чем немного «особого увлажнителя», чтобы справиться с моей кожной проблемой, - бормочет Уэйд, криво ухмыляясь. Он дергает бедрами, толкаясь в ладонь. – Блядь… Пожалуй, единственное, что было бы сейчас ещё лучше – это на самом деле заняться сексом со Спайди.

**Ага, но давайте начистоту, скорее всего, трахнуть носок с его изображением - это максимум, на который мы можем рассчитывать.**

\- А тебе обязательно портить всё своим постоянным цинизмом? - огрызается Уэйд. – Не можете хотя бы подождать, пока я закончу, а потом уже возвращать меня в суровую реальность? Я что, многого прошу?

Не успевая ответить, Уэйд изгибается, хватает ртом воздух и зажмуривается. Его дыхание сбивается, пока он кончает, а потом, потный и тяжелый, он снова падает на диван. На несколько блаженных мгновений его разум пустеет, пока оргазм прокатывается по его телу. Весь мир становится тихим и белым. Это не так, как в те моменты, когда он вышибает себе мозги или настолько теряет себя в убийствах, что не может слышать даже собственных мыслей. Когда он убивает себя, всё вокруг погружается в черный холод. Когда он отдаётся жажде крови, всё становится багряным, а голоса будто тонут в звоне огромного колокола. 

Но вот сейчас - _это_ \- похоже на умиротворение.

Всё проходит слишком скоро. Тепло и хорошее-славное-приятное чувство улетучиваются, а беспрерывная болтовня в его мозгах медленно продолжается, словно радио вновь ловит сигнал.

\- Вы не можете заткнуться хотя бы на пять минут? – ворчит Уэйд, поднимаясь на диване. Обычный фоновый уровень боли снова становится заметным, не настолько, чтобы выйти из строя и отключиться, но достаточно раздражающе, чтобы сцепить зубы и проглотить вертящиеся на языке шутки. Он снимает липкую тряпицу со своего члена и чувствует себя немного виноватым, опуская взгляд на Спайди-носок. – Очень в моём стиле: все хорошие вещи, которые появляются в моей жизни, я тут же делаю грязными.

Уэйд сминает носок в ладони и отбрасывает так, что он падает за телевизором, скрываясь из виду.

\- Прекрасно. У меня снова закончились чистые носки.

**Неправда. У нас по-прежнему есть _еще один_!**

\- Ха! Действительно… Похоже, у нас со Спайди сегодня будет второе свидание.


End file.
